


Nothing Better Than Real Thing

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Jinhwan walks into Chanwoo jerking off





	Nothing Better Than Real Thing

“What are you guys watching?” Jinhwan just woke up from his nap. He notices Bobby and Donghyuk at the living room.

“Variety shows. This is from the early 2000 I think.” Donghyuk glances at him. “Chanwoo has them in his hard disk. Come. Watch with us.”

“You got this from Chanwoo?” Jinhwan takes a seat next to Donghyuk.

“Uh-huh…” Bobby replies. He shoves the hot ramyeon into his mouth. “Yah these old variety shows are gold. Look at them. So young.”

Jinhwan just nods. He joins the two of them watching the show one episode after another while eating fried chicken and pizza they ordered. They don’t realise the night greets them until Donghyuk decides to wash his plate.

Donghyuk then decides to hang out with Ihwak while Bobby gathers his courage to ask Junhoe out for a drink which the younger man agreed. Jinhwan is left alone at the apartment. He got bored so he pays the upper floor a visit. It is a good thing that he remembers the pass code. He just hopes the upper floor boys haven’t changed the code.

He is lucky.

The house is too quiet. He roams around the apartment, looking for the boys. He then assumes that Hanbin and Yunhyeong probably went out leaving Chanwoo alone. As usual, which Chanwoo doesn’t really mind as he prefers staying in his room with his game. He then headed straight to Chanwoo’s room.

“Chanwoo!”

“Hyung!” Chanwoo stumbles to hide himself that he falls backwards from his chair. He struggles to close the tab on his computer while searching for his pants.

Jinhwan just realise he accidentally walks into his maknae jerking off to porn videos online. A naughty smile drawn on his face. He locks the door behind him, watching Chanwoo hastily puts his pants on with his raging cock wanting to be freed.

“Well…what do we have here?” He approaches Chanwoo. He notices few pieces of tissues on the table. Maknae is horny tonight.

“I.. uhh.. uhh..” Chanwoo is embarrassed. He thought no one would barge into his room like that considering that he is alone right now.

Jinhwan looks at the outline of Chanwoo’s cock inside his tracksuit and the wet patch on it. Chanwoo has came but still hard. He sees how Chanwoo’s cock twitches as he moves closer to the maknae. Is Chanwoo excited seeing him or the fact that he was caught jerking off excites him?

“Don’t be shy, Chanwoo… it’s okay.” Jinhwan looks into his eyes.

“But… I… uhhh…” Chanwoo knows there’s no use trying to find an excuse. He returns Jinhwan’s gaze; that gaze that fills with lust.

They never break eye contact as Jinhwan slowly moves down, pulling along Chanwoo’s pants to the floor. The hard cock just springs free, reacting to Jinhwan’s hands on his thighs. Chanwoo is somewhat still embarrassed. His face turns red and he feels hot.

“You look like you need help. Let me show you there is nothing better than a real thing...” Jinhwan pushes Chanwoo to the bed. He kneels between Chanwoo’s legs as he parts his lips, taking in the hard cock inch by inch.

Chanwoo didn’t stop Jinhwan. He watches his cock slides in and out of Jinhwan’s tiny mouth. That mouth is tiny but sure knows how to make his cock feels good. Jinhwan licks it slow, sucking the tip like a popsicle with the slurping sound he makes when he sucks Chanwoo’s whole shaft. He gags a little when he deep throats Chanwoo’s size.

“Fuck hyung ughhh..”

He helps Chanwoo to take the shirt off, exposing his slim body that fans have been waiting to see. He rubs Chanwoo’s nipples, making the maknae moan loud. His hand travels down to Chanwoo’s balls, giving a light squeeze as he moves his head up and down of the shaft.

Chanwoo’s fantasy comes true. Seeing Jinhwan working his mouth and palm around his dick feels so much better than him imagining it. He jerks his hips, running his fingers through Jinhwan’s hair as Jinhwan bobs his head faster. He catches a glimpse of Jinhwan’s hard cock under the shorts.

“I guess…you need some help too…” He moves his foot towards Jinhwan’s dick.

“You guess right.” Jinhwan hastily takes his shorts off, revealing his own size.

“Wow you are big for a small guy.” Chanwoo slowly sits.

“Shut up.” Jinhwan puts his hands on Chanwoo’s shoulders as he straddles on his lap.

“Damn…look at you hyung…no wonder your cock could barely breathe in your pants.” Chanwoo teases. He always notices Jinhwan’s obvious bulge because it is so visible.

“You like what you see?”

“Love it.” Chanwoo holds his cock as he slowly slides into Jinhwan’s hole, stretching it out when Jinhwan lowers himself.

Jinhwan rides his cock while he strokes Jinhwan’s hard length. He moves his hands slowly along Jinhwan’s cock, feeling the hard length with his thumb caressing the slit. Jinhwan whimpers with every strokes Chanwoo give him. He moves his hip faster, bouncing off Chanwoo’s cock. The maknae’s strong arm holds his back as Chanwoo sucks his perky nipple while never stopped stroking Jinhwan’s dick.

He touches the back of Chanwoo’s neck, watching the younger man taking turns to suck and lick his nipples hungrily. He rides harder and Chanwoo’s hand picks up the pace. His balls tighten, shooting his load without warning with some hits Chanwoo’s neck.

“Are you done?”

“I guess…”

Chanwoo holds his body, pushing him to the bed as he tops Jinhwan. He spreads the hyung’s legs apart as he rams his cock hard inside the slutty hole. Jinhwan sucks his fingers, imagining it like his cock. Chanwoo pushes himself hard when he comes deep inside hitting Jinhwan’s spot and he watches his hyung clenches the bedsheet. His bedroom echoes with Jinhwan’s loud moan. Jinhwan comes again, squirting the thick fluid onto his own body.

He slowly pulls out. Licking the mixture of Jinhwan’s sweat and cum, his mouth travels to Jinhwan’s nipple again. Both of them say nothing, only busy catching their breath. Jinhwan smiles when Chanwoo crashes his lips on his lips.

“Thanks...you are right...this is real...better than watching porn.” Chanwoo kisses him again, darting his tongue into his wet mouth.

“Ummm…umm…welcome…” Jinhwan murmurs. His tongue dances with Chanwoo as both of them kiss passionately till it slowly becomes a messy kiss. “Next time…lock the door…or just text me. I’ll deal with your problem.” His hand find its way to reach Chanwoo’s cock again.

Chanwoo just nods. He can’t say a word. Jinhwan’s hand is shutting him up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> because i said i wanted to write smut


End file.
